List of YunokiRoom characters
This is an list of characters in YunokiRoom, an French-based YouTube channel. Members of the Sakura Parade The Sakura Parade (さくらパレード) is an gang group. Among the main protagonists are: Creator (クリエイター) Voiced by: Naoko Usami The narrator and protagonist of the series. Her real name was not revealed and the goddess Lydia gave her the nickname just because of her technology powers. Yunoki (ユノキ) Voiced by: Naoko Usami The deuteragonist of YunokiRoom and its mascot, she is the always cheerful, smiling and gentle girl that everybody loves. She is the second entry to YunokiRoom's VTuber Series with Naoko and Yukino being the first entry. She is deredere and can do anything whatever she wants. She is good at cooking, doing laundry and other chores. PinkPlush100 Voiced by: Herself An cheerful magician from Vietnam, she has pink color-related personalities, and is in the RainbowPlush100 family. She is also deredere like Yunoki, indeed. Azure (紺碧) Voiced by: Chae Kyung-ok An arcanist coming from the Ocean Kingdom, she intially have water powers until the Fire and Ice update, that Azure got elemental powers granted from Lydia. Qing (清) Voiced by: Naoko Usami She is the first character in YunokiRoom to be eastern themed, with Tamamo no Mae the second. When in awakening mode, her hair color changes to white and grows fox tails. Tamamo no Mae (玉藻の前) Voiced by: Yumemi Nemu She is the second character in YunokiRoom to be eastern themed, with Qing being the first. She seduces enemies, by weakening them, allowing the main cast to defeat the enemies, and she grows 8 additional tails in contrast to her tail. Shin (しん) Voiced by: Shin The only male hero in YunokiRoom, his name was not revealed at all, and got his name given by Iremi. He is 11 years old, and has an addiction for computers, technology and cute things. [[Shortcake|'Shortcake']] (ショートケーキ) Voiced by: Amakawa Milk Shortcake is an 9-year-old witch, who is looking for cakes. She also flies on her broom, in order to find them everywhere. She also appears on her video game called Shortcake Night, in which the player plays as herself helping the Pretty Cure characters to defeat Queen Sour. Mostly, her skills are written in Spanish. [[Shinonome Sakura|'Shinonome Sakura']] (東雲さくら) Voiced by: Sakura Shinonome Sakura Shinonome is the 3rd children of the Shinonome family, and lives in Japan. She is 16 years old, as she was born on July. [[Vanessa|'Vanessa']] (ヴァネッサ) Voiced by: YukaP An purple haired magician, who is on her mission to seal Black Lord after he break the seal and caused many chaos in YunokiRoom, Vanessa was easily defeated, but she decided to not to give up. She joined the Sakura Parade in order to fight back against Black Lord. Ichigo (いちご) Voiced by: Tomoko Usami Creator's younger sister. She also appears in Part 28 of Elsword Sucks, and the deleted scene from MapleStory 2 anime. Shoko (祥子) Voiced by: Seira Hirashima Sakura's childhood friend. She is good at cooking, and somehow is clumsy. She wields an knife as her weapon. Flora (フローラ) Voiced by: Hong Hye-won The first elf character in YunokiRoom, that came from Yggdrasil Forest. She uses an bow like Yunoki has, and uses it to shoot arrows at enemies. Chiemi '(ちえみ) Voiced by: Naoko Usami The secondary mascot of YunokiRoom and an aide to Yunoki, she is loyal, and is a little bit cheerful. She is 16 years old and is younger than Yunoki. 'Valkyrie (ヴァルキリー) Voiced by: Chae Kyung-ok The third YunokiRoom character ever to took from an figure by the same name, with Tamamo no Mae the first and Flora the second. She is 24 years old, and can hold her sword and use it at her enemies. She was the one who took over Yunoki's Discord account because of her graduating high school. [[Yui|'Yui Himeshima']] (姫島ゆうい) Voiced by: Hanazawa Kana Yui is an 17-year-old high school student who is always late. She and Creator worked on Cocolog with a blog entitled Yui Himeshima's Log which you can find it here. Shiina (椎名) Voiced by: Naoko Usami One of Creator's friends in Gacha Life, she was named Misaki. She belongs to an rich family, and is an 14-year-old freshman at high school. Skyler '(スカイラー) Voiced by: Chae Kyung-ok Valkyrie's form, she uses it when she goes berserk. She carries an deadly spear as her weapon to cause enemies to instantly die from its deadly powers. She is 13 years old, which means she is younger than her original form. 'Oreo (オレオ) Voiced by: Horie Yui An 18-year-old runaway rabbit from Sweet Kingdom, she looks for oreos and mochis. She is the first YunokiRoom character to have rare eyes. She carries an mochi pounding mallet as her weapon, and uses it in combat, while running with it. Neige (ネージュ) Voiced by: Iguchi Yuka Bonhomme de Neige is an 10-year-old girl that was born from an snowman. Despite this, she uses snow and ice powers ever since she is an snowman. She first appears in Elsword Sucks, in its 30th installment to the series. Cody (コーディ) Voiced by: Sakura Shinonome An 16-year-old boy, and the secondary protagonist of YunokiRoom, he wishes to save the world with his friends. He is voiced by an girl, so please don't harass him for having an female voice actor. Seira (セイラ) Voiced by: Seira Hirashima An goddess of the Milky Way sent to Earth for punishment because of abusing some stars in her way, she didn't lose memories of her being to the Milky Way. Shion (シオン) Voiced by: Lee Shion An Korean-Japanese person from Japanese Korea who was reincarnated to present-time Korea, she is an freeloader at Seira's house. Azura (あずら) Voiced by: Lee Shion The other version of Azure, who wields an scythe as her weapon instead of an book because she has these capacities of using water, but she is older than Azure, as she was 21 years old.Category:Sakura Parade members